Fool for Love_Sequel #6
by obi's girl
Summary: I'm uploading this before I lose anything else. Moulin Rouge songs!
1. ...Until the End of Time (Or the End of ...

Fool for Love:   
  
...Until the End of Time (Or the End of the World)  
  
By obi's girl  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: All of the following songs do not belong to me. Same goes for the characters of Buffy & Angel. They are from the mind of Joss Whedon; Moulin Rouge from the genius that is Baz. I Wish You Love is from Eye of the Beholder. Come What May, Elephant Love Medley, Nature boy, Children of the Revolution (re-named Children of the Night, for this fics purpose), Rhythm of the night, Material Girl, & Gorecki (Interlude: One Day I'll Fly Away come from Moulin Rouge, the movie itself. Later music (I don't know what they might be until I actually write the piece, but I do know they don't belong to me).  
  
Spike stared at the floor as he took another drink. The Slayer, the one he loved more than his whole life was gone. He loved her and she rejected him. Although he should have known it would happen. He wasn't good enough for her - always the excuse, or reverse. With Drucilla, he wasn't evil enough and she left him.  
  
His life was hole, a big dark hole and there was nothing holding him back from jumping into that hell. When he originally came back to Sunnydale it was to destroy the Slayer and now, in turn, she destroyed him - his spirit, his passion for un-dead life. It was enough to drive him crazy and make him do something stupid.  
  
Of course, it wouldn't be the first time. He was never really smart, never good enough for the loves in his cursed life. With nothing else to do or choice, Spike stood up and grabbed his stuff and walked out the door.  
  
Five minutes, four minutes, three minutes, two minutes...He stormed back in, covering his head from the light of day. Oh yeah, never really smart he forgot it was day - not the best time of day to leave Sunnydale.  
  
**  
  
Giles glanced over at his nephew. Amazingly, in a short time, he and Buffy had become close friends. When she broke up with Angel, she came over and talked to him and he consoled her, telling her it would be all right and things would work out. Buffy told him thanks and kissed him on the cheek before leaving. Of course, they never seemed to be apart. They were always together and the strange thing was, they weren't even dating. They were just good friends.  
  
"Giles?" Willow questioned.  
  
He turned to her and smiled. "Oh right, the meeting. Sorry, I forgot." And he gestured for Anya to set the "open" sign to "close." Giles knew it was pretty much pointless to have a "Scooby" meeting since Sunnydale had been reasonably quiet, which was good but for a couple months, it started to worry him because it was too quiet. Something was up.  
  
Christian looked at him and as he started to leave, but Giles smiled it was all right and he sat back down next to Buffy. Buffy in turn glanced at her Watcher, "So, what's on tap tonight? Any big bad ugly?"  
  
"No, not at the moment ---."  
  
She smiled, "Great, 'cause there's this Karaoke thing at the Bronze. Free MIC night and grand prize," she glanced at Xander, "Drum roll, please." And he started drumming the table, until she cut him. "Getting as far away from here as possible - meaning out of Sunnydale. Which I think is a valid prize, I mean nothing happens here anymore."  
  
He shrugged, "Probably, but because it's been really quiet around here and it normally isn't, we have reason to suspect something maybe be coming."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "Why? I mean, why does quietness constitute an alert? Quiet is good. Cheers for quietness." She glanced at Christian and she smiled back.  
  
"I'm not saying it's anything big, but we should still be kept on alert in case something happens..." he paused briefly, removing his glasses, "and on a softer note, tonight is my last performance at the Pub."  
  
Willow frowned, "Last performance? Why? Giles, you're so good? Why last performance?"  
  
"Because I can't shuffle the shop and requests and demands from the public."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Yeah, and having those cute gurls throw themselves at you is really terrible. You should put a restraining order on them. Bad gurls!"  
  
"Yes, very bad gurls.... You're all invited to come. It's at 8:00 tonight."  
  
Anya shrugged, holding Xander's hand, "We would love too but we can't. We were planning on having dinner by the fire and having lots, and lots of sex afterwards." Xander smiled. Buffy looked away, laughing a bit as Giles huffed, glancing at Willow and Tera.  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Giles. Willow's tutoring tonight and I'm going to help her." Tera replied.  
  
Buffy shrugged, "I guess it'll be only me and Christian." She glanced at Willow, "Who will you guys be tutoring?"  
  
Will smiled back, "Dawn - don't worry we're not going to get into magicks. I know you're policy about that but she needs some help with math - summer school and everything. You and Christian have fun." And she winked at her. Buffy looked at her suspiciously, but before she could say anything else Giles adjourned the meeting.  
  
"Well, I guess we're going to be dates." Christian mused as Buffy grabbed her jacket. She smiled back at him. Boy, did he love that smile.  
  
"It's not a bad way to end the night and the Bronze isn't going anywhere. I think the Karaoke thing is weekly, so it will still be there tomorrow through Sunday." She glanced at Willow. "It will be fun."  
  
He nodded yes, "So, I'll pick you up 7:30, then?"  
  
She shrugged, "Sure." And left the Magic Box.  
  
Christian smiled, "Yes." Willow gave him a look as he turned to her, crossing his arms, "What?"  
  
"You. You, gawking all over Buffy. Could you be anymore obvious?"  
  
He frowned, his eyebrows dropping. "Is it that obvious I like her?"  
  
"Yeah, and that's why it's only going to be you two tonight. Actually, when Giles told us about the Pub, we planned to be busy so you would be alone." Will paused, sighing, "When you live on the Hellmouth, a little romance can go a long way. And it's helpful to have your head some place else besides having to worry about the world ending or worse." She smiled at him, "anyway, have a nice time." and the Wicca left.  
  
**  
  
Buffy rolled her shoulders as she walked home. Barely even night and already she had the urge to slay something, anything. Slayer vibrato. She was glad things were quiet in Sunnydale but still, sometimes she missed the nightly slayage. The pounding, running and beating vamps up - of course she didn't the Hellmouth either. They were always really nasty; always grand and this one, if there were a one, would be her sixth. She laughed. If it came to her 50th Hellmouth, then it there would have to a party for being able to stay alive that long.  
  
Life in Sunnydale, never a dull moment. She glanced around the corner and noticed Spike, dragging a suitcase out his crypt and she walked over. Once he saw her, he was bound to head back inside but it was too late. "Spike, where ya going?"  
  
He shrugged, taking out his smoke, "Away from you and from here! I don't need your crap anymore, Slayer and I sure as bloody hell, don't need these feelings, so I'm going to leave."  
  
"To where?"  
  
"Where else? I'm going to look for Dru, see if maybe she'll take me back." He spat, "which a whole lot better than sticking around here, with nothing happening! ...That and Passions has taken a really bizarre twist with vampires and the such."  
  
She laughed, causing him to glare at her. Spike growled, "I'm dead serious, Slayer. It's over - I'm leaving and I'm not ever coming back. Ever!"  
  
Buffy waved her hand, "Then by all means, leave. And good luck with looking for Dru and everything."  
  
"What? No hug or cry, 'Oh Spike, please don't leave me! I need you,' - that sort of bit?"  
  
"No. But sincerely, good luck looking for Dru." She replied, walking off towards her house.  
  
Spike nodded, yelling back, "Well fine! I will look for her and when I do, we're going to come here and kick your Slayer ass!" She only waved in return and Spike bit his lip. "Bloody goodbye, my love." And he continued on his way.  
  
He huffed, "This story is about love. The woman I loved... is dead to me. There was a gurl, a very strange enchanted gurl. They say she wandered very far, very far over heaven and hell. A little shy and sad of eye but very wise was she."  
  
"And then one day, one magic day she passed my way. While we spoke of many things - Fools and kings, this she said to me "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return"  
  
Spike grunted, switching shoulders. "Goodbye, no use leading with our chins. This is where our story ends. Never lovers, ever friends; goodbye, let our hearts call it a day but before you walk away I sincerely want to say...I wish you bluebirds in the spring to give your heart a song to sing and then a kiss but more than this - I wish you love. Wish you love."  
  
"My breaking heart and I agree that you and I could never be. So with my best, my very best, I set you free." He paused, glancing back one last time, hopeful she was there but nothing. "I wish you shelter from the storm. A cozy fire to keep you warm - but most of all when snowflakes fall...I wish you love." The vampire turned around, stolen tears in his eyes, "My breaking heart and I agree that you and I could never be. So with my best, my very best, I set you free - But most of all when snowflakes fall...I wish you love."  
  
He sucked in his gut, looking back, "Good bye, good 'old Sunnydale way." And headed off.  
  
**  
  
Christian smiled, walking home. He had a date with Buffy. Truth was, he would have asked her out sooner but she was still grieving over her double break-up (Angel ... & Spike). Angel, he could understand but Spike, he didn't think it would affect Buffy as much. Anyway, he was gone from her life and everybody else's, making him free to pursue the Slayer.  
  
If things did ever work out, he would have to thank his Uncle. Giles had told him so much about her, he practically made Christian fall in love with the, even though he hadn't yet met her. Giles. Did he know about his infatuation with his Slayer? And if he did, what were his feelings about it? Giles thought of Buffy as his own and Christian supposed as long as she was happy, Giles would be happy. 'Cause theoretically speaking, dating on the Hellmouth was anything but easy. In fact, sometimes disastrous literally.  
  
But he wasn't' worried. He loved her, yes he loved her and long ago, he had vowed to remain in Sunnydale and be by Buffy's side no matter what. He smiled again, "I have a date with a beautiful gurl." He sighed, ".... Never knew I could feel like this. It's like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss - Every day I'm loving you more and more. Listen to my heart can you hear it sing? Come to me and forget everything." He paused, smiling proudly, "Seasons may change, winter to spring - But I love you till the end of time."  
  
Christian smiled, picturing Buffy getting ready for the date. Brushing her golden hair, getting slight suggestions from her kid sister, raving and raving. "Come what may, come what may, come what may. I will love you until my dying day."  
  
"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place; suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace; suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste. It all revolves around you - and there's no mountain too high; No river too wide, sing out this song and I'll be there by your side."  
  
"Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide but I love you until the end of time." he paused, looking to the moon, "Oh come what may, come what may. I will love you until my dying day. Come What May."  
  
He smiled, stretching his arms wide, "I will love you - Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Come what may, come what may - I will love you until my dying day." And he hurried off to the house to get ready as well.  
  
**  
  
Buffy wearily walked into the house, shutting the door closed silently as she rushed upstairs to check on Dawn. It was strange living in the house. The two of them were so used to seeing their mother come through the door or make dinner and....there were just so many memories. Buffy initially wanted to move out since the house was too big for the two of them, but Dawn stubbornly argued that she didn't know any other home that carried so many memories and Buffy agreed not to sell.  
  
But it still didn't make things any easier. The memories remained and they were stronger with each passing day. Everywhere she looked, there was something that reminded Buffy of her. Maybe that was why Buffy opted to spend more time out of the place, 'cause it was easier to deal. At home, all there was just memories - good and bad. She turned a corner towards Dawn's room and knocked. The girl looked up from her bed, writing in her journal.  
  
"Hey." Buffy whispered, coming in and sitting on the bed, "Look, I'm going out tonight. It's Giles' last performance at the Pub. So, will you be okay here until Tera and Willow come?"  
  
Dawn shrugged, giving her a confused look. "Sure. Um, I know it's none of my business but who are you going with, as in a date?"  
  
"Christian. Everybody else is pretty much bogged up. It's okay, though I suspect this was some kind of set-up to get the two of us alone."  
  
She laughed, "Well, what else would it be? You know he likes you, right? I see it. When I come into the shop, he doesn't pay attention to no one else but you. Why not go with him?"  
  
Buffy frowned, looking down. "Dawn, romantic entanglements...they don't work for me. You know that. Dating on the Hellmouth is pretty much - what's the word?"  
  
"Impossible?"  
  
"Yeah, and Christian is nice but...." she began with some prompting from Dawn but Buffy stopped herself before she went on and head to her own room to get dressed.  
  
**  
  
"Uncle, are you here?" Christian called as he entered the flat. He searched the house until he found Giles grabbing his guitar case from the closet. He removed it briefly, looked it over and smiled. Christian smiled at him. "So, this is really your last night? Aren't you going to miss it?"  
  
Giles closed the case and looked at his nephew. "I will, a little bit but I have a shop to run...and oh yes, I will the miss gurls screaming more, more, more but I think I can deal with it. Of course, that could be just the older me talking."  
  
"Well, I better get ready. I'm meeting Buffy at 7:30 at her house. Good luck, tonight, Uncle." And Christian disappeared down the hall to the guest room.  
  
**  
  
Summer's House, 7:30 p.m.  
  
Buffy hurriedly rushed to the door, Dawn at her back, a grand smile on her face. Buffy looked through the peephole. Willow and Tera. She smiled, opening the door, hugging Willow first, and nodding to Tera. "Hey Dawny, ready to tackle those fractions?" Will joked as Christian showed up.  
  
He smiled at them all, especially at Buffy. She glanced at him. Buffy thought he would show up in Giles' clothes but thankfully, the man had a wardrobe of his own. Black vest, white shirt and black pants - very classy compared to what she was wearing. Blue pants and a reddish-orange-pink, tank top. But it was all right. He extended his arm to her and Buffy took it smiling, glancing at Dawn.  
  
"Be good, and remember..." she started.  
  
"I know, I know. No messing with Wicca magic." Dawn stated, closing the door and turning tot he gurls, nodding, "So, what spell are we working on tonight?"  
  
**  
  
Buffy frowned, walking towards the Pub. Christian saw her dismay and smiled, causing her to smile. "Sorry. I'm just a little worried about Dawn. She's been through a lot this past year - I just want to make sure she's safe."  
  
"Always the caring sister - one of the things I like about you." He smiled back as they came to the Pub. They sat down at one of the outside tables.  
  
It was a beautiful night. Really peaceful, extremely peaceful and for the first time, Buffy understood Giles' worry. Sunnydale was never like this. Something was always going on, some crisis and a Sunnydale without crisis didn't seem like Sunnydale. Something had to be up. Her date frowned, taking a drink of his water. "Don't tell me you're thinking about work?"  
  
She shrugged, scowling partly. "I am, but tonight is not about work. I don't even want to think about it. I left my stake at home and that's where it stays."  
  
"Buffy!" Giles cried as he came from the front, greeting her and Christian. He was dressed pretty formally - matter of fact it looked like what he normally wore every day. "Glad the two of you could make it."  
  
"We're glad too and good luck." Buffy replied, sitting down as he walked away. She glanced at Christian, "Actually, this my first time hearing Giles but from what I've heard from Willow, Tera and Anya - he's great. Xander was there too but it totally freaked him out."  
  
He laughed, "Um, while we wait, do you want to order anything? It is around dinner."  
  
She shrugged, "Hot chocolate and a Danish is fine with me, besides we could always go to the Bronze afterwards get real food there. The Pub isn't known for it's spectacular food selection."  
  
"I thought we were going to skip the Bronze?"  
  
Buffy nodded, "Well, either that or accompanying me on Patrol." At that she scowled, remembering 'no work talk.' "Sorry. It seems like I'll never it get out of my system - the Slaying and constant worry about the world ending."  
  
"It's what you do. It's who you are. I accept that."  
  
"I'll still try not to mention it again." Buffy added, glancing at her watch. 7:50, only 10 minutes until Giles came on. After that, things were quiet - Buffy was lost, thinking about the meeting earlier that day and work, though she told him she wouldn't. And lately, since she got back, the Slaying was all she could think about it. It was becoming almost an obsession, which was crazy since she hated her life as the Slayer. She smiled at Christian.  
  
And lately, she had also been spending a lot time with Giles' nephew, who wasn't that bad. Christian was actually pretty normal, normal being that he wasn't a vampire with a soul, or a player, or a Commando working for the US Military. He was Christian, simple guy - nothing mysterious about him and Buffy liked that. There had never been any simple guys in her life. There was always something strange about them that attracted her but not Christian.  
  
Earlier, she almost admitted to Dawn her feelings about him but stopped herself because she wasn't ready to go to that place, to fall in love again. Falling in love and giving your heart to someone never really worked out for her. For a time, everything seems prefect but before she knew it, everything slowly started to decline in a downward spiral. It scared her, especially with him. If she was falling in love with him, it meant risking her heart and feelings all over again. Was she ready for that? More importantly, what if something disastrous happened and he would end up getting more than hurt, killed even. The Hellmouth could be deadly dangerous - a mad house even but she didn't want to get him killed.  
  
At that, she started to cry. Christian turned to her and frowned, taking her hand from across the table. When those sweet eyes looked at her, Buffy broke some more. Buffy removed her hand from his, running off, and a saddened look on Christian's face.  
  
**  
  
Buffy huffed, walking down Main Street, her arms folded around her middle. Love. Why now? She wasn't ready for it and yet, she felt some feeling that she was falling in love...with him and it scared her. It just wasn't fair. She tried love before and always, each time, thing ended badly, very badly. So why, put herself through the heartache all over again? It was horrifying. Most of all, she hated it - this feeling of falling for someone else. She paused before the old abandoned church.  
  
Not long ago in the same church, she and Riley found out each other's identities after sharing their first kiss. And she knew - they were doomed; the fact that it was doomed from the very beginning but back then, she wanted to believe this time it would be different. This time. Things would work and they would live happily ever after. Ever after never came, and somehow through time, she never believed it would come. She shrugged, looking down, "I follow the night - can't stand the light. When will I begin to live again?" The Slayer huffed, "One day I'll fly away - leave all this to yesterday. What more could your love do for me? When will love be through with me? Why live life from dream to dream and dread the day when dreaming ends."  
  
"Buffy!" Christian cried as he found her. She stared back at him and started to cry, but he held out his hand to her and stubbornly nodded no. He walked forward slowly, cautious not to scare her off again. "Buffy, please!"  
  
She looked down, frowning, "What more could your love do for me? When will love be through with me?" Buffy glanced at the old clock. 8:05 - Giles performance had already started unless he noticed they were gone and postponed until they returned. "Christian, I can't go back."  
  
He nodded, "What are you talking about? The performance, you told Giles you would be there - he would be very disappointed if you ---."  
  
"No, not that. " she interrupted, turning away and abruptly facing him again. "Christian, something is happening between us and it needs to stop. It needs to stop now before somebody gets hurt, 'cause love does that."  
  
"Love?" he echoed, staring back at her, "...then you do feel ---."  
  
Buffy nodded no, "I thought I did - No, I can't. I've been hurt too many times; I can't do this."  
  
"Can't or won't?" Christian asked, nearing her. "Buffy, I do have feelings for you - I won't deny that."  
  
"You should!" she yelled back, "I can't love. I tried to several times, but it never worked. I'm the Vampire Slayer, love is forbidden, a curse."  
  
He laughed, smiling at her, "Love is not a curse, Buffy. It's human nature to be loved. Love is a many splendid thing. Love is like oxygen. All you need is love."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him, heading back down the street but he persisted, "All you need is love."  
  
Buffy turned back to him, a look if disbelief on her face. She did believe in love once but that was a long time ago; it almost seemed like a different age but no, she would not give into him. If she did, she was sure she would end up hurt like all those other times she gave her heart. "Love is just a game."  
  
"I was made for loving you baby; you were made for loving me!" he sang, flashing her his biggest smile.  
  
She nodded, how boyish and young he was but a golden heart. A sweetheart, but no, no giving in. Don't give in, never give in. "There's no way of loving me baby."  
  
He smiled at her again, this time Buffy felt weak, staring at him. "Just one night; give me just one night."  
  
Buffy huffed, "There's no way, 'cause eventually you'll pay."  
  
Christian swung around one of the lamp poles, holding his right arm out, "In the name of love; One night in the name of love!"  
  
She nodded, rolling her eyes, "You crazy fool. I won't give in to you!" leaving.  
  
But once again, his sweet voice broke into song and she froze. Persistent and stubborn, then again so was she. "Don't leave me this way; I can't survive without your sweet love. Oh baby don't leave me this way."  
  
The Slayer looked away, praying and hoping. She wasn't ready for love or was she? Love had spat her so many times...No, not again, never again. "You think that people would have enough of silly love songs."  
  
"I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no." He laughed.  
  
Buffy turned, staring blankly into the night as Christian stood behind her. "Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs." And she faced him again.  
  
How easy it would be to lose her heart to him? Or maybe she all ready did, 'cause he leaned foreword, caressing her cheek, singing softly. "Well what's wrong with that I like to know, 'Cause here I go again." He spread his arms wide, jumping onto a street bench, "Love lifts us up where we belong," he glanced down at her. She was worried about him and amused at the same time. At least he was breaking some part of her, made her realize some positive feeling. "Where the eagles fly on a mountain high."  
  
Finally, she grabbed his hand, helping him down. "Love makes us act like we are fools. Throw our lives away for one happy day."  
  
"We can be heroes just for one day."  
  
She nodded, "You, you will be mean."  
  
Christian smiled, following her to the park. "No I won't"  
  
Buffy looked back at him, settling down on the swing, "And I, I'll Slay all the time."  
  
He sat down next to her, holding her hand and smiled, staring into her blue eyes. "We should be lovers." He whispered.  
  
She nodded no defiantly, like before though deep down, it didn't seem like a bad idea. All her past loves, she was happy for a time and at some point, it did work and with him, it wouldn't be so bad to risk it? He was the One, a voice said. She smiled, despite herself. "We can't do that."  
  
"We should be lovers and that's a fact."  
  
Buffy studied him a moment, fantasizing how wonderful it would be to wake up beside him and feel so safe. "No nothing would keep us together."  
  
"We could steal time," he said, tilting his head and she smiled back, "Just for one day."  
  
"We can be heroes forever and ever; we can be heroes forever and ever. We can be heroes...." they sang. "Just because I, and I will always love you..." Christian sang, lost in her eyes.  
  
She shrugged, taking hold of his hands, entwining them with her own. "I only can't help...."  
  
"Loving You." He finished, "How wonderful life is now..."  
  
Buffy's eyes lit up, staring back at him, leaning closer and closer... Suddenly the ground started to shake and she fell into his arms. Earthquake. Thankfully, it was only momentarily but still...something about it gave Buffy chills. She let go of Christian, staring at the street. No one seriously was hurt, though some people were in shock. The Slayer walked on, until coming to a complete stop in the middle of the street and knew... Something was coming, and it was big, very big.  
  
TBC 


	2. Come What May...Again

Fool for Love:   
  
Come What May.... Again (CH2)  
  
By obi's girl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know how many songs are in this, but all of them don't belong to me. Come What May, Children of the Revolution (re-named Children of the Night, for this fics purpose), Rhythm of the Night, Material Girl (Slayer Gurl), & Gorecki (Interlude: One Day I'll Fly Away).  
  
Buffy glanced up as her Watcher came running down the street and noted he wasn't carrying his guitar - probably still at the Pub. She turned to Christian; he had an exasperated look on his face. "Are you all right?" he cried, glancing at the young man.  
  
"We're fine." She replied, nodding to her date. "Christian, could you call my house to make sure everything is okay there?"  
  
He fumbled through his pockets until he found some quarters and head for a pay phone without question as Giles and Buffy shared a knowing look. She raised her eyebrow first, walking back to the Pub. Giles huffed, following her, smiling at his nephew along the way.  
  
**  
  
"Giles, some thing is going to happen." Buffy ranted as the both of them walked back to the Pub. The Slayer knew what it meant when there was an earthquake. The first time, she nearly died and the second time, the world almost came to an end and now, she feared the worst. She turned back to him, "Well, I guess you were right."  
  
He frowned, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You said it was way too quiet around here, which meant something had to be up. An apocalypse, however, wouldn't surprise me. Nothing does anymore." She rolled her eyes tiredly, "When Christian gets back, tell him I'm sorry about the date but something came up. He'll understand that." And she vanished from the Pub.  
  
Not too soon after Buffy left, Christian arrived with a hopeful smile his date was still around but frowned when he didn't see Buffy anywhere and turned to his Uncle. Giles started to say something, but Christian all ready knew. What more did he expect? She was the Slayer and she was on a mission to save the world. And he simply walked off into the night.  
  
Buffy was the Slayer, the Chosen One, and what ever happened in Sunnydale, concerned her. Of course, he didn't expect less. She always cared about people's safety above her own, but running off and leaving a message with his Uncle that she had to leave suddenly and expect him to understand - was unacceptable. Maybe he was putting too much faith in her. Faith that she would be able to juggle a relationship and be the Slayer at the same time.  
  
She was just a gurl, but oh, a special gurl. He didn't care if she was the Slayer, in fact, he believed things would work between them and eventually they would end up loving each other until the end of time and beyond. He smiled, putting his hands in his pockets. "Never knew I could feel like this. It's like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss. Every day I'm loving you more and more." He paused, smiling, "Listen to my heart. Can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything - Seasons may change, winter to spring but I love you till the end of time."  
  
"Come what may, come what may, come what may - I will love you until my dying day." He breathed, imagining their first time together and smiled. "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace; suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste - It all revolves around you. And there's no mountain too high; No river too wide, sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide - but I'll love you until the end of time."  
  
"Come what may, come what may - I will love you until my dying day. Oh come what may, come what may - I will love you until my dying day." He gasped, staring at the stars. "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Come what may, come what may, I will love you until my dying day!"  
  
**  
  
"...And you're sure Dawn is all right?" Buffy asked over the phone in the Magic Box. She smiled, "Okay, thanks Will. I know I probably shouldn't worry a whole lot - the Earthquake was probably nothing. All right, thanks." She replied as Christian entered the shop. She put down the phone, looking back at him. "I'm sorry for disappearing like that..."  
  
He nodded no, abruptly walking up and kissing her passionately, something Buffy hadn't expected. It was a nice kiss, strong kiss but sweet. Buffy lingered a moment before breaking away, trying to remember her train of thought. Something was happening, or something big was going to happen but she couldn't remember. Christian smiled, kissing her cheek and neck. Buffy stopped thinking, returning the favor but pulled away once her mind returned.  
  
"No, we can't do this!" she cried, grabbing a book from the table.  
  
He only smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "Buffy, I know how I feel --- what's the matter now?"  
  
Buffy frowned, suddenly realizing something about the Earthquake. It was a long shot, about a chance but maybe, maybe...She closed the book shut and rushed out of the shop without an explanation, leaving a dumbfounded Christian. He rolled his eyes walking calmly out of the shop, following Buffy.  
  
**  
  
The Slayer walked cautiously to the Construction site. The caligari-esque tower where Dawn was supposed to be sacrificed on was never taken down. The place itself was still rubble, rock and stone all over the place. To her, it seemed like ages ago she was at the place to save her kid sister from that Hell bitch, Glory. Glorificus. Now, she didn't even see Dawn as the Key - she was more than that. Dawn was she, physically. She glanced around the place and spotted the Hammer she used to beat Glory. The Slayer walked over and picked it up, swinging it a bit for feel until Christian showed up.  
  
"Buffy?" he asked, a distant voice in her mind.  
  
She only nodded, recalling the night. "It happened here." She mused, swinging the hammer, "The end of the world, and I sacrificed everything...for her; so she could see and feel what it was to be alive, to be human."  
  
~~Buffy quickly chauffeured her sister from the Devil's diving board, not even realizing what had all ready happened. The End. Dawn realized it as she started down, she felt it. She stopped dead in her tracks and caught sight of the blue energy, creating a rift in the air and knew. She gazed somberly at her sister and protector, crying, "Buffy, it's started."  
  
The Slayer turned around as the rift grew bigger and stronger. It had started but it didn't matter; what mattered was Dawn. She looked back at her sister as she nodded her apology, "I'm sorry."  
  
"It doesn't matter." Buffy whispered as Dawn tried to bypass her, but she stopped her before she could go any further and frowned, a concerned look on her face. "What are you doing?"  
  
Tears were all ready in Dawn's eyes, dreaded tears but brave. "I have to jump. The energy..."  
  
She nodded no, "...It'll kill you."  
  
"I know. Buffy, I know about the ritual. I have to stop it."  
  
Buffy placed both her hands on her shoulders, blocking her from ever making a move. "No."  
  
"I have to." And Dawn nodded to their surroundings. Screeching cries or terror echoed through the air, as the rift grew bigger into a portal. "Buffy, you have to let me go. Blood starts flowing; it doesn't stop flowing until the blood stops."  
  
"You know you have to let me." She cried as a dark scaled dragon flew through the portal, circling around them as Dawn regained her composure and nodded blankly, "It has to have the blood."  
  
Buffy turned, staring at the horizon as the sun was just coming up. It was going to be a beautiful day, despite all the darkness. It was the way of the world; the way things had to be. All these years, everything that happened had prepared her for this moment and she knew instinctively what she had to do. Buffy sucked in her last breath as she faced Dawn again and she knew.  
  
"Buffy...."  
  
"Dawny, I have too." she started but her sister started to nod defiantly. "Listen to me. There isn't a lot of time. Dawn, I love you. I will always love you." And smiled wishfully, "This is the work I have to do."  
  
"Tell Giles, I've figured it out and I'm okay. Give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them. You have to take care of each other." Buffy raised a hand and lightly touched Dawn's hair, "Dawn, the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Be brave. Live...for me." With that, Buffy kissed her cheek, turned around and started to run towards the rift, flinging herself inside the portal.  
  
She felt the intense energy surround her body. It was numb but at least she knew Dawn would be safe from Glory and no one would hurt her. And then...silence. Nothing. Everything stopped and suddenly rewinded itself. ~~  
  
Buffy turned to Christian, smiled at him briefly before taking the hammer in her hand and smashing up the foundation of the skeleton. She beat it several times before dropping to the floor in tears. Christian rushed over and held her tight as she cried. "Sshh. It's over. It's over."  
  
She nodded no, peering up at the sky. Buffy brushed her tears away as she stared up. Faintly, she could make out small ripples of energy from the portal. "No, it's just beginning."  
  
Christian shook his head, taking her shoulder, forcing her to look at him. "Buffy, what's beginning? What's going to happen? The Hellmouth, it's closed. How could anything happen?"  
  
The Slayer glanced up at the sky, the energy reflected in her eyes as she watched it. She gazed back at Christian and started to leave without explanation. "Buffy? Please, tell me what the Hell is going on."  
  
She turned to him and shrugged, "You just answered your own question." And left the site.  
  
TBC 


	3. When Dreaming Ends...

Fool for Love:   
  
...When Dreaming Ends (CH3)  
  
By obi's girl  
  
Willow glanced at the living room, where dawn sat silently looking at TV. Moments ago, there was an earthquake, very minor but it still didn't calm her nerves. Earthquakes in Sunnydale usually meant trouble, big ugly nasty trouble and sometimes wackiness, but this was serious. The last time an earthquake occurred, the world nearly came to an end and before that. Only Dawn didn't know that, and Willow thought it best not to say anything to upset her. Since Buffy almost died saving her, Dawny had been pretty fragile. The smallest thing would make her panic and worry. Will nodded, facing Tara again, who looked just as worried as she was.  
  
"It isn't good, is it?" Tera whispered as they walked to the back porch and sat down.  
  
Will nodded no, shrugging. "The quake could mean nothing; just a tremor - nothing else but if it's not, we're going to be in a lot of trouble."  
  
Tera bit her lip, glancing back at the house. "And Dawn?"  
  
"I don't think it would be wise to mention if anything is wrong. She has enough to deal with, especially since, ya know, she's just getting used to having her sister back."  
  
"Oh, totally agreed." She paused, "So, tomorrow, do we meet in the Magic Box and do the Scooby thing?"  
  
Will smiled hopefully, "We'd have to. It's Sunnydale, as in the tradition, we have apocalypses every so often to keep things interesting." The two witches held hands, smiling before looking up at the night sky, gazing at the stars.  
  
Seconds passed before the kitchen rang, interrupting the silence. Will almost jumped but maintained her composure as she and Tera stood up and walked inside. Willow glanced at the living room - empty, which meant Dawn was probably upstairs in her room but to be sure she sent Tera to check as she picked up the phone. "Hello --."  
  
"Will, its Buffy. I can't explain now but can you make it to the Magic Box. I'm calling an emergency meeting?"  
  
Willow frowned, shifting the phone, "Is it ~ that ~ serious?" Putting emphasis on that.  
  
"It's small now but it could get bigger if we don't stop it." Buffy drifted off as Tera came back down and nodded okay to Willow.  
  
She covered the mouthpiece, talking to her counterpart. "Buffy's calling an emergency meeting. Can you stay here and watch Dawn?"  
  
"Sure. Absolutely."  
  
Will smiled, kissing her cheek, "Thanks love." And uncovered the mouthpiece. "Buffy, I'll be there ASAP. Tera is going to watch Dawn," and she hung up, grabbing her jacket from the closet using magic and ran out the door.  
  
**  
  
Buffy huffed, putting the phone back down. So much for peace and quiet. Of course, Sunnydale had never been known for that. And like it or not, she had to deal with the situation and she hated it. When she was "up there" her mom said she had to make a choice. If she decided to remain the Slayer, she would be sacrificing a normal life but why, she couldn't understand, she couldn't have both. Why not? What was so hard about it? She shook her head, gazing over at Christian.  
  
He was her normal life, or at a chance for one and she wanted to have it but she knew, even if she did take that chance she would still be needed. There was no doubt about that. Death was her gift, but Love was her curse. Love never worked out for her, until now... Buffy cleared her throat, drawing the attention of the present Scooby members; Christian included.  
  
Xander and Anya were there, despite her dismay. The two of them had planned a romantic night and in the middle of it, the phone rang and she had to tell them they were needed because of an emergency. She swore she heard Anya curse her for interrupting the evening but whatever spite she held she didn't voice. Giles on the other hand, remained silent drinking tea - tea to be tense and Christian was pretty much silent and calm, well, he looked that way anyway. Finally, Willow arrived, smiling at Buffy as she pulled up a stool to sit on.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
She smiled hopefully, "Dawn's at the house; Tara's watching her." And she paused, looking down briefly, "So, what's the deal? What's the big?"  
  
Buffy gasped, "The portal. The same portal Glory tried to use to get her hell-ass back home. It's open, well, at least part of it...and if it gets any bigger, we're going to be in a lot of trouble."  
  
Suddenly, everyone was quiet, recalling the confrontation with Glory. Even Christian, who wasn't there originally, hung his head low in accordance. Buffy nodded to Giles, "I know we're all tired of all of this, having to deal with apocalypses and everything. We've done it. We've done everything we possibly can to keep Sunnydale and the world safe, but someone once told me a long time ago, that it didn't matter because the evil keeps on coming and it won't matter how hard we fight, it will always come."  
  
She glanced up; they were all staring at her, even Giles was astonished. "But we can't let it happen again. We can never let it happen again, otherwise this trip will be rewound and we'll have to go through the same thing a year or two from now. So, we do what we have to do." She shrugged, smiling partly, "But we don't do it because it's a job; it's what we've grown to be. Five years earlier, Willow and Xander were just high school freshman and nerds; Giles was just a librarian working under cover and I, was a shallow, sport Delia, a sports version of Cordelia, but if I hadn't been called, I would have continued to be like that - dumb and naive."  
  
"I can't tell you how proud I am at how far we've come together. I'm even proud of myself for realizing the world wasn't what I thought it was. People are hurt, there was bad guys and even bad days that made things feel like the end of the world."  
  
"But this isn't going to be the end of the world, and though I can't guarantee this will be the last time we'll have to deal with this, I can promise you, when the time comes, we'll have our reward.... and if it isn't what we expect, there's gonna be Hell to pay." She smiled, glancing around at the various faces in the room, including Christian. "So, let's get started."  
  
At that, Willow jumped from her seat, asking Giles about some books while Xander just smiled back at her, nodding how proud he was of her. Buffy smiled back, as she wearily walked to the 'danger room' - Christian smiling after her.  
  
**  
  
Buffy dropped tiredly onto the mats, staring up at the ceiling. She didn't even notice Christian watch her from the entrance. He smiled; he hadn't even seen her slay or kill some demon but from the speech she just gave a few minutes ago, he knew she was incredible. "You were great in there." He whispered, startling her.  
  
She sat up, huffing, turning to him, "You think I was awesome?"  
  
He shrugged, walking forward with a grand smile on his face. "I think you're always awesome." He paused slightly, hesitating a bit to continue, "In there, I understood."  
  
"Understood what? What did you understand?"  
  
Christian kissed her forehead, as they both sat down on the mats. "I understand, what it means to be you; to be the Slayer and having courage to fight against whatever. You're the Slayer, and the best. It's who you are; it's what you were meant to be."  
  
She laughed, half-heartedly, "I always thought it was curse, but thank you for the acknowledgment. It means allot."  
  
"I don't mind it, Buffy. If this is what you have to do, I'll stand by you." He paused, singing, "Come What May; Oh Come What May. No mountain too high; No river too wide, sing out this song and I'll be there by your side."  
  
Buffy smiled, her head falling on his shoulders, "Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide - But I love you until the end of time. Come What May; Come What May. I will love you until my dying day."  
  
"Seasons may change, winter to spring - but I love you till the end of time. Come What May; Come What May. I will love you until my dying day." they sang, forgetting about the world around them. "I will love; I will you - Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Come What May; Come What May. I will love you until my dying day!"  
  
Christian bent his head down, kissing her lightly, whispering, "...Oh Come What May, Until the end of time."  
  
TBC 


	4. Slayer Gurl Revisited

Fool for Love:   
  
Slayer Gurl Revisited (CH4)  
  
By obi's girl  
  
Harmony smiled, brushing her blonde hair aside. It was finally going to happen; she knew it. After so many months of planning and waiting, she would make her move. She giggled, clapping her hands together, summoning her minions.  
  
True, they weren't the same but it didn't matter because this time she knew not to grab the tough crowd. Danni, female, was a striving straight A sophomore going to 'yucky' UC Sunnydale; Rick used to have a crush on Buffy 'Slayer Gurl' but after he was turned and he found out her identity, he had plotted to kill her himself, using knife practice and her face as his aim. Roxanne, incidentally, was actually family - her cousin and since she was family, Harm didn't feel it was right to exclude her from the group...especially since Roxanne had a crush on Rick and therefore, also wanted the Slayer dead. The other minions were okay, somewhat cool but only those three warranted having standing position in her eyes. Rick was her lead, second in command, Danni 3rd and Roxanne 4th.  
  
But this time, she knew it would different. For one, she prayed they didn't turn against her and take the Slayer for themselves. The last thing she needed was to be humiliated on her first vengeance assault. It wouldn't look good. If things went perfectly, she would become the ultimate threat to the Slayer and the Scooby gang and no one would able to stop her. The Slayer would fear her and eventually bow to her knees and will and...Well, maybe that was a bit much but it was still a nice fantasy. With this attack, she would prove she was worthy of being a vampire and a killer, and prove to Spike, who had conveniently skipped town that she could be evil and really good at it.  
  
Harmony, the ultimate evil. The killer of the Slayer and her stupid friends. Her name would ring out in history books for finally being able to kill the gurl (though she had died four times all ready).  
  
"Okay guys, this is our first assault. So remember, kill, kill, kill; blood, blood, blood and no mercy...but other than that - have lots of fun!" she cheered, showing them towards the shop.  
  
"La de da! La de da de da da da!" Rick screamed, showing off his tongue, "Well you can bump and grind; if it's good for your mind. Well you can twist and shout; let it all hang out."  
  
"But you won't fool the Children of the night. No, you won't fool the Children of the night. No, no." They sang proudly, walking fiercely towards their destined prey. "Well you can tear a plane in the falling rain. I drive a Rolls Royce 'Cause it's good for my voice. But you won't fool the Children of the night. No you won't fool the Children of the night. No, no!"  
  
Rick shook his head of long hair, rocking to the music, "La de da. La de da de da da da; La de da; La de da de da; de da da da; La de da; La de da de da da da; La de da; La de da."  
  
Harmony smiled, vamping out, fixing her hair slightly, "You won't fool the Children of the night. No you won't fool the Children of the night. No you won't fool the Children of the night. No you won't fool - No, no - You won't fool the children; No, no you can tie The photographic tight; You won't make it - Oh la de da; La de da; La de da de da da da; La de da; La de da de da de da da!"  
  
Finally, they came to the Magic Box, proud smile on their faces, staring at the place. "And this time, Slayer, you're going to die!" Harmony whispered, laughing evilly, but loud enough for the Slayer to actually exit the shop with a cross bow in hand, and Xander, Willow, Christian, Anya and Giles.  
  
"Slayer, we meet again." She stated calmly, crossing her arms, ax in hand - eyeing the gang. The black haired guy, she didn't recognize but aside from that, it was basically the same old gang. She smiled, clapping her hands, signaling the minions to step up, "Good bye, Slayer. I just wanted to say that now, 'cause next time I might not have the chance ...since you're going to die tonight and I'm taking all the credit for it!"  
  
Rick frowned, glaring at her, "You take all the credit? I thought this was a team effort? I mean, that's what you said, team effort and we would all have a chance to get our fangs in the Slayer."  
  
She rolled her eyes, turning back to him, a grin on Buffy's face. Still not the smartest vampire alive, Harmony. "I said maybe; I said if you were good tonight, killing her dorky friends, you might have a taste of the Slayer's blood. Maybe, isn't a definite Rick!"  
  
"I still want her blood!" he growled, an angry expression on his vampire features.  
  
Buffy couldn't help but smile. "Nice minions, Harmony. Where'd they come, vampires who are desperate to have minions anonymous, guide book?"  
  
"Don't push it, Slayer!" she screamed back, "No more insults. Hasta la vista, baby." She quoted, attacking her first as the others caught several of the Scoobies in a fight.  
  
"I believe you were expecting me." Buffy spat back, grabbing hold of Harmony's blonde hair, "To beat of the rhythm of the night. Forget about the worries on your mind. To beat of the rhythm of the night. Forget about the worries on your mind."  
  
Harmony growled back, hitting Buffy on the face, "When it feels like the world is on your shoulders and all of the madness has got you goin' crazy."  
  
"It's time to get out; step out into the street where all of the action is right there, is right there at your feet, well.." she sang, flipping Harmony over and bringing her into a headlock. "I know a place where we can dance the whole night away and it's called the 'good old Sunny D! Just come with me and we can shake your blues right away. You'll be doin fine once the music starts...Oh!"  
  
Ironically, the way the rest of the gang fought were the same moves almost as if it had been choreographed. "Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night; fight until the morning light; forget about the worries on your mind; we can leave them all behind; Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night. Oohh the rhythm of the night; Forget about the worries on your mind; we can leave them all behind!" they sang, slamming the vamps on the ground and staking them, except Buffy, whom had Harmony pinned.  
  
"Ooohh la, la, la, la!" Anya cried.  
  
Buffy nodded, glancing around them. It was quiet, deafening quiet. "Look out on the street now; the party's just beginning - The music's playin', a celebration's starting."  
  
"Under the street lights the scene is being set. A night to die for; A night you won't forget, so...Come join the fun; this ain't no time to be stayin' home; Sunny D's has got it going on...oh yeah! Tonight is going to be a like you've never known; we're gonna have fun the whole night long; oh!" Harmony sung, glaring back at her.  
  
"...Except your fun is over, Harmony." Buffy stated plainly, letting her go. "Get out of here and don't come back, ever!"  
  
Harmony nodded all right, averting her gaze from the Slayer as she stumbled to stand up, running down the street. Buffy watched her leave for a few minutes before grabbing hold of her crossbow, aiming directly at her back. Harm stopped dead in her tracks, literally, falling to dust.  
  
TBC 


	5. Death Is My Gift...But Not Tonight

Fool for Love:   
  
Death is My Gift.... But Not Tonight (CH5)  
  
By obi's girl  
  
"Buffy?" a voice asked.  
  
The Slayer huffed, looking up at the night, suddenly feeling the rest of the world slip away. She turned back to Christian; he had a hopeful look on his face. "Death is my gift." Buffy mused, walking silently back to the shop.  
  
She huffed, looking back to her friends. Being the Slayer was never easy but now they couldn't play anymore. The apocalypses were more and more and it was starting to wear on all of them, including her but it's what she did. What was she born to do? A vacation, a break or hiatus would never change anything. Sunnydale would still be in danger and as long there were vampires, or some hell bitch like Glory that wanted to end the world, she would always be there...until the end of the world. Death was her gift, but the Slaying was her curse.  
  
"Some boys chase me, some boys want to kill me. I don't think they're O.K. If they don't give me proper respect I just run away." Buffy mused.  
  
Christian smiled, "They can beg and they can plead but they can't see the light, that's right. 'Cause the boy with the English charm and top hat is always Mister Right, 'cause we are..."  
  
"Living in a Hell-ish world and she is a Slayer Gurl. You know that we are living in a Hell-ish world and she is a Slayer Gurl." They sang, chauffeuring Buffy back to the shop.  
  
Buffy smiled, gazing around, "Some boys kiss, some boys chase me - which is all right with me. If they don't show respect then I have to let them be."  
  
Xander shrugged, "Some boys try to kill you and some boys suck your blood but you don't let them play. Only boys who save give you time at the end of the day make your rainy day, 'cause we are..."  
  
"Living in a Hell-ish world [Emphasis on Hell] Living in a Hell-ish world."  
  
Suddenly Buffy froze, a terrified look on her face. "It's never going to stop. I'm cursed, the Slaying, the Hellmouths - it will always be. The demons will be back, the vampires will keep comin'. It will never stop. Not even if I wanted it to...because..."  
  
"...We're living in a Hell- ish world [Emphasis on Hell] Living in a Hell-ish world...and she is a Slayer Gurl." They finished as Buffy rushed to the phone, dialing home.  
  
Buffy bit her lip as she waited. Minutes ticked by before someone answered. "Hello? Tera, can I talk to my sister? Thank you...Yeah, Dawn - there's something I need to tell you." She braced herself, looking at her friends.  
  
"'Cause we are living in a Hell-ish World and she is a Slayer Gurl." Xander whispered.  
  
"...Until the blood runs clear - it will never stop." Will chanted.  
  
Giles nodded, "It needs the blood."  
  
Christian shook his head, standing behind Buffy, sheltering her from the world. "...Yeah, you can come over here. I would tell you over the phone but you need to be here...and Dawn, I love you." Buffy whispered, putting down the phone. "Cause we're living in a Hell-ish world...and as long as I'm here, the Death will never stop. And I am the Slayer Gurl, probably the last but I don't care." She paused, looking at all of them and cried, "I hate this job anyway," and ran to the 'Danger Room.'  
  
TBC 


	6. How to Live In This World

Fool for Love:   
  
How to Live in this World (CH6)  
  
By obi's girl  
  
Buffy walked around a bit before sitting flat on the mat, tears in her eyes. Her mother told her she had a choice if she went back. She could either return to the Slaying or have a normal life, but why not both she asked herself? Now, she knew why. The Slayer was never meant to live as long as most had expected. Nineteen was the cut-off, and after that, everything went downhill, spiraling into darkness. And suddenly the reality of her mortality was more evident than ever. She wouldn't live forever. Sooner or later, or at least somewhere down the road, her life would end before she even got married or had children.  
  
Dawn, Giles, Willow, Christian. All them would know and feel the pain of her death and there would be no turning back. No more compromises or favors in the end and there was nothing she could do about it. "If I should die this very moment I wouldn't fear for I have never known completeness. Like being here wrapped in the warmth of you, loving every breath of you. Why live life from dream to dream and dread the day when dreaming ends?"  
  
"...But I will not, I refuse to give up this fight. I will fight until my dying day, even if that is tonight. I refuse to be scared and intimidated. Push all my fears aside, tonight will not be the End of the World!" she glorified, stomping back out, more determined as ever to stop to save it one last time and if possible, go out with a bang. "All right, we grab as many weapons as possible, magic, whatever - we finish this tonight. If the world's gonna end, then the least we can do is go out with a bang. Willow?"  
  
The Wicca stood straight, ready for orders. Buffy smiled despite herself. "Magicks. Anything you gather to surround the construction site. If this gets out of hand, we're gonna need a barrier so it won't reach the city. I know it's big stuff, but this is serious. We've been through this enough and frankly, I'm tired of it - we all are but we will survive."  
  
"We have to survive!" she stated, turning to Giles. "I know it's kinda late, but if you could call him and let him know what's going on. I know they maybe busy but we might need their help."  
  
Giles nodded, agreeing as she faced Xander and Anya. "If there is any text that needs to be read or translated, work with Willow. When Tera gets over here, she can take over and help Will...and Dawn, when she gets in I'll tell her what's going on. I'll tell her everything."  
  
"And we go out in full force. Nothing held back. Understood?"  
  
Xander raised his hand, frowning, "Yeah, if we survive this can we have like a party commemorating how many times we've done this, and also to celebrate the 'not end of the world?"  
  
Buffy smiled, "Sure. We deserve it."  
  
"All right." He cheered, getting straight to work as Buffy went out and sat on the steps of the Magic Box, looking up at the sky.  
  
"Outside the dawn is breaking; on the stage that holds our final destiny - The show must go on; the show must go on...Until the end of the world."  
  
TBC 


	7. Waiting for Tomorrow

Fool for Love:   
  
Waiting for Tomorrow (CH7)  
  
By obi's girl  
  
Buffy paced about the Magic Shop, trying to figure out how to lightly tell her sister the world might end again, and oh yeah, that she might have to die again. Christian nodded to her as Tera and Dawn entered the shop. Buffy frowned, reciting in her head what she was going to say.  
  
"What's going on?" Dawn asked, glancing around at the gang, all of whom were preoccupied with occult stuff.  
  
"Dawny, I, uh - why don't we go outside and talk? Let's take a walk." Buffy mused but Dawn didn't budge, crossing her arms at her.  
  
She shrugged, "Here's fine. What's going on?"  
  
Buffy broke down, forgetting everything she was going to say. "Dawny, remember, the gate Glory tried to open to get back to her own dimension?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
The Slayer glanced at Giles and Willow before she continued, facing Dawn. "We might have to face it again...and, we're trying to figure out how to work this without having to ---."  
  
Dawn nodded, knowing her last words, "Without having to sacrifice someone, like you?"  
  
Buffy nodded no, stepping closer and placing her hands on Dawn's shoulders. "That isn't going to happen again; I promise you."  
  
She shrugged, walking away from Buffy. Tears stung Dawn's eyes as she remembered what happened that night she almost died at Glory's hands. She was about to kill herself but Buffy stopped her and died for her. "Does anybody know what we are living for?" she cried.  
  
"Whatever happens, we leave it all to chance..." Buffy smiled hopefully, "Dawny, I'm sorry."  
  
The littlest Summers turned back to her, glancing at Christian. They had become close but with time, what would happen? Another heartache, another failed romance. Buffy knew that, but what about tomorrow? "Outside the dawn is breaking. On and on - Does anybody know what we are living for?" she cried.  
  
"...Cause we're living in a Hell-ish world [Emphasis on Hell] And I am a Slayer Gurl. Oh, you know that we are living in a Hell-ish world and I am a Slayer Gurl." Buffy sang, "I follow the night; can't stand the light. When will we begin to live again?"  
  
Dawn gazed back at her sister and sighed, "One day we'll fly away, leave all this to yesterday."  
  
"If I should die this very moment..." Buffy mused, a cold-blank expression on her face. "I wouldn't fear.  
  
For I have never known completeness - Like being here.... One more lonely night. Just one more lonely night for living in this world." She sighed, looking back at Dawn, "We will survive; you won't lose me again - I promise."  
  
"Death is your Gift."  
  
Giles walked over, showing Willow his calculations. The Wicca looked them over and nodded okay, glancing at Buffy. "Buffy, it's time. If we're to stop this, it has to be now." Giles stated, gesturing to Xander and Anya to help Willow with some weapons.  
  
"If I should die this very moment..." Buffy mused, "When it feels like the world is on your shoulders and all of the madness has got you goin crazy..." she started, starting for the door. "It's time to get outside; step out into the street. Where all of the action is right there, just move your feet, well.."  
  
Dawn frowned, wishing things would rewind themselves. Things used to be easier, but now, life just seemed harder and harder. "I know a place where we can dance the whole night away and it's called The Hellmouth! Just come with me and we can shake your blues right away. You'll be doin fine once the music starts...Oh!"  
  
**  
  
"La de da; La de da de da da da; Well you can bump and grind if it's good for your mind. Well you can twist and shout - Let it all hang out. But you won't fool the Children of the Night. No you won't fool the Children of the Night. No, no!" they sang, heading towards the construction site.  
  
**  
  
"Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night; dance until the morning light; forget about the worries on your mind. We can leave them all behind - Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night.. oohh the rhythm of the night.. Forget about the worries on your mind; we can leave them all behind." Dawn sang, her voice shaking a bit.  
  
**  
  
"Look out on the street now; the party's just beginning. The music's playing; a celebration's starting!" Anya cried, swinging an ax in her hand prepared for the worst.  
  
"Under the street lights the scene is being set; A night for one last chance. A night you won't forget, so..." Giles mused. "Come join the fun. This ain't no time to be staying at home. Sunny D's has got it going on...oh!"  
  
**  
  
Dawn stood up, walking to the front door, pushing it open. Push away all your worries, tonight is the night. "Tonight is going to be a like you've never known; We're gonna have fun the whole night long... oh!"  
  
**  
  
Xander laughed, taking up the chorus, "I drive a Rolls Royce 'cause it's good for my voice!" Anya looked at him strangely and he shrugged, continuing his part. "But you won't fool the Children of the Night. No you won't fool the Children of the Night. No, no!"  
  
"Oh, feel the rhythm of the night." Christian mused, staring up at the skeleton, and the small strip of energy, slowly growing each minute. "If I should die this very moment...I wouldn't fear for I have never known completeness - Like being here." He glanced at Buffy and smiled, "Wrapped in the warmth of you, loving every breath of you. Why live life from dream to dream and dread the day when dreaming ends?"  
  
"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place; suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace; Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste... no mountain too high. No river too wide, sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide..." Buffy started, nodding to Willow. She nodded, suddenly realizing how pointless everything was. How many times had she been down this road? How many times had her heart been broken and the world ending before it even started? There's nothing you can do that can't be done. She turned back to all them and sighed,  
  
"Goodbye, no use leading with our chins. This is where our story ends. Never lovers, ever friends. Goodbye, let our hearts call it a day. But before you walk away I sincerely want to say..."  
  
"I wish you bluebirds in the spring to give your heart a song to sing and then a kiss but more than this I wish you love..." a voice sang. Buffy glanced at Christian and smiled thankfully. He smiled back, carefully walking towards her, snapping his fingers. "Never knew I could feel like this. Like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss. Everyday I'm loving you more and more."  
  
She smiled back, blocking out the vanishing world around her, focused on the moment - here and now, with him. "Listen to my heart. Can you hear it sing? Come back to me and forget everything."  
  
"Seasons may change winter to spring." Buffy was about to say something but the ripple grew bigger, sending shock waves throughout the area. She glanced at Willow; the Wicca hurriedly flipped through the book, searching for the spell to bind the place. She gazed back at him, "I will you until the end of the world. Come What May." Buffy leaned foreword and kissed his cheek before racing up the structure.  
  
"Does anybody know what we are living for? Outside the dawn is breaking. Inside my heart is breaking. On and on." Christian sang, wandering about the grounds. "Come What May; Come What May - I will love until my dying day...Come back to me and forget everything."  
  
**  
  
"My heart telling me to give you everything." Buffy mused, stopping a moment as the ripples grew bigger and bigger by the minute. "I will love you until my dying day. Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place; suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace; suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste..."  
  
**  
  
Christian huffed, staring up at the sky, pin pointing where Buffy was on the skeleton. She stopped climbing, clinging to a beam - hopeful her song could save the world. "Whatever happens, we leave it all to chance. Another heartache, another failed romance. On and on. Does anybody know what we are living for?"  
  
**  
  
"You knew all along it would hurt me so. Oh baby (oh baby), don't leave me this way. Oh baby (oh baby), don't leave me this way. `Cause I will always love you."  
  
**  
  
Buffy stood up, looking up at the horizon. Red, orange and yellow - just like before, only this time she would go home at the end of the day and be with him forever. She had been given another chance, not only at life but love as well. Love had always been crazy for her. First with Angel, Riley, Death and now him, except he was different from the rest. He would never leave her behind or hurt her...and there was nothing abnormal about him. And Dawn, she needed her; her friends needed her. She always helped others first before taking care of herself, taking the risks but not anymore.  
  
"I know what I'm living for in this world. Clinging to a past that never was, but focus on the future." Buffy waved her hand to Willow; the Wicca smiled all right as she found the spell. She grabbed Tera's hand, focusing all their energy towards the Gate.  
  
"Chamma chamma he chamma chamma. Chamma chamma, baajare meri bendariya. Re chamma chamma, baajere meri bendariya. Tere paas aawoun teri. Saanson mein samavoun raja. Chamma chamma he chamma chamma. Chamma chamma baajere teri bendariya. Chamma chamma baajere teri bendariya. Tere paas aawoun teri, saansons mein samavoun raja. Tere paas aawoun teri, saanson mein samavoun." They cited, purple mists flowing around them. "Goddess, we ask your spirit. Free us from this evil; let the world end no more."  
  
Christian smiled as he saw Buffy rush back down towards the ground. As another jolt shook the skeleton she faltered a bit but maintained her balance. She huffed, grabbing hold of a pole, sliding down. "I was made for loving you baby. You were made for loving me...and I can't get enough of you baby. Can you get enough of me?"  
  
Buffy froze, glancing again at the sky. The portal was closing, but at a slow rate. She smiled, swinging over a railing, running down the stairs. "No more lonely nights. No more wishing for tomorrow." She paused, sucking in her gut, "I can't explain the feeling's plain to me. Now, can't you see?"  
  
She laughed, realizing a silent secret. "Oh, I know what it is. I love you; I love you. I love you!" The Slayer looked again at the sky as the portal closed completely. The sun rose; the world wasn't at an end - everything was going to be okay. "Oh, how wonderful life is now you're in the way." She mused.  
  
Christian bolted for the stairs, running as fast as he could towards Buffy. Oh, to hold her in his arms again and feel her sweet kiss. He had searched all his life for someone as remarkable as her; someone who would sacrifice her own life for others. People told him he was silly and no such person ever existed but she did. Oh yes, how wonderful life was now Buffy was in his world. "I can't survive without your sweet love. Oh baby, don't leave me this way."  
  
Buffy smiled back, looking to the sky. "No nothing would keep us together."  
  
He smirked, walking slowly towards her. He never would have thought to find anyone like her. He didn't even care she was the Slayer; she was just a gurl lost in the world. "We could steal time..."  
  
"Just for one day. We can be heroes forever and ever. We can be heroes forever and ever. We can be heroes..." they sang. Christian stroked her cheek lovingly, "Just because I, and I will always love you..."  
  
"I will always love." She whispered, glancing down. Giles, Willow, Tera, Xander and Anya were still there. Willow was in tears, hugging Tera as Anya cried emphatically on Xander's arms. Buffy laughed, "Loving you."  
  
Christian smiled back, brushing his face with hers. "How wonderful life is now..."  
  
"You're in the world." They finished, as Christian pulled her into a deepening kiss. "...Until the end of the world (just not tonight)." She joked. "And there's no mountain too high; no river too wide. No river too wide, sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide. But I love you until the end of time...Oh Come What May, Come What May."  
  
Buffy sat down on the stairs, wind blowing her blonde hair - a sweet smile on her face. "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Seasons may change winter to spring but I love you till the end of time. Oh Come What May, Come What May, Come What May - I will love you until my dying day."  
  
"These feelings I can't fight!" he sang, caught up in the moment, "I, I will be king and you, you're gonna be my queen. Yeah but nothing, is gonna drive us away." He paused, a dashing smile on his face. "And you can tell everybody that this is your song. It maybe quite simple but now that it's done. Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, That I put down in words...How wonderful life is, now you're in the world..."  
  
They stared back at each for the longest time until Buffy looked to the horizon, another saved day. How many times had she saved the world and received no reward in return? Except tonight, er, today. "Seasons may change, winter to spring but I love you till the end of time. Come What May, Come What May - I will love you until my dying day."  
  
TBC 


	8. Until the End of Time

Fool for Love:   
  
...Until the End of Time (CH8 - Conclusion)  
  
By obi's girl  
  
Buffy waited alone on the corner for her date. Giles' last performance (for real this time). But considering how the world almost ended in the last 24 hours, they all needed a break and this time, she wouldn't be alone with Christian. Of course, she wouldn't be alone only because she threatened the gang to come to the performance for Giles' sake. Things could have ended but if they did, there would be no more stories, only rumors and legends made into a gothic love story. .  
  
Finally, she understood her purpose, what her mother meant when she said she had a choice. Quoting her last words before leaping to her death, she said the hardest thing to do in this world was to live in it. It was also the hardest thing to find love and accept it. And she found love, in Christian.  
  
"Buffy! Sorry, I'm late..." he smiled, brushing off his jacket but she only smiled, taking his hand. She kissed his cheek, heading for the Pub. He laughed slightly, "You sure you're not mad?"  
  
She frowned, turning to him. "No, I'm not mad. In fact, for the first time in a long time, I know I can have a life and work around it." He smiled back, lost in her eyes, "Come on, we're going to be late."  
  
**  
  
Giles smiled at the gang as they waited for Christian and Buffy to show. The first time, he wasn't really keen on only having his nephew and Slayer to see his last performance. It was really meant for the whole of them, but one good thing came out of it. They found each other in the end, though it took some time for Buffy to realize what was in front of her. Finally, he noticed them coming in. Buffy laughing at some joke he made as they came over dressed beautifully.  
  
"Worried we wouldn't make it?"  
  
He smiled no, grabbing one last drink before heading for the front, and taking his guitar from one of the assistants. Christian and Buffy sat down, hand in hand as Giles prepped the microphone. She smiled at him as the crowd gave him a small applause. "Thank you. Um, this is my last performance here at the Pub. And um, this was supposed to take place the other night but some things unexpectedly came up."  
  
Anya smiled, taking Xander's arm. "I told him to mention the shop; please mention the shop."  
  
"He's not going to mention the shop; we don't need the advertisement, An."  
  
She frowned, "Yeah, but money is good, and even more money is better."  
  
He didn't reply, focusing his attention on Giles. He strummed the guitar some more, halfway through the song. "Love is like oxygen. You get too much you get too high; Not enough and you're gonna die. Love gets you high." He paused, smiling at Christian and Buffy, Buffy especially, "Time is no healer. If you're not there. Lonely fever; sad words in the air."  
  
"Some things are better left unsaid. I'm gonna spend my days in bed. I'll walk the streets at night - to be hidden by the city lights, city lights."  
  
Buffy smiled, glancing at her date. He smiled back, "Need some oxygen?"  
  
She leaned forward, kissing him as the crowd applauded Giles', oblivious of the couple, except those sitting at the table. "...Until the end of time. Come What May; I will love you until my dying day."  
  
"Never knew I could feel like this. It's like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss; every day I'm loving you more and more. Listen to my heart can you hear it sing."  
  
Angel, Riley, (Parker)...They all prepared her for this, this feeling. This feeling of completeness. Love. Long ago, had given up on love until he showed her it was possible. She doubted it would last, but now she knew it would. Until the end of time and there was no turning back. Never turning back. "This feeling I can't fight! Come back to me and forgive everything." Buffy whispered, "Seasons may change, winter to spring but I love you till the end of time...This feeling I can't deny. I love you."  
  
"We'll make it work; I know we can." He smiled, "Oh Come What May - I will love you until the end of...time."  
  
She laughed, "Just not the end of the world. Been there; done that. And you can tell everybody, that this is your song. It maybe quite simple but now that it's done. Hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind that I put down in words. How wonderful life is - now you're in the world..."  
  
"So excuse me for getting. But these things I do. You see I've forgotten if they are green or they are blue. And well the thing is, Well, I really love you. Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen..." Christian grabbed her up from the chair, dancing.   
  
"There was a boy; A very strange enchanted boy. They say he wandered very far, very far. Over land and sea. A little shy and sad of eye. But very wise was he - And then one day, one magic day he passed my way. While we spoke of many things, Fools and kings - This he said to me "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and Be loved in return" Buffy mused, "This story was about Truth, Beauty, Freedom and most of all Love." She paused again, "One Day I'll Fly Away, leave all this to yesterday...'Cuz I will always love you. And I will always love you."  
  
Always love you, and dread the day when dreaming ends.  
  
The End 


End file.
